Blades of Warriors, Hearts of Maidens
by GrimGrave
Summary: Chifusa has successfully taken the first step towards changing the land for the better in her one-woman crusade. But little does she realize that its not the the only change that will happen - A tale of warriors with the heart of maidens that seeks solace in her arms. Harem story, rated M for lemon, adult references and language, and mild usage of blood. Not for children.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Manyuu Hikenchou and its characters belong to the creator, writer and illustrator Hideki Yamada. GrimGrave does NOT own any of the franchise.

**Blades of Warriors, Hearts of Maidens**

_Chapter 1_

The reign has gone.

In the Tokugawa shogunate ruled Japan, there was once a clan who held true control over the land, with a certain philosophy that was beyond normal – the value of human beings, or rather women, lied in their assets; their breasts. For men, the rule of the clan was unchanged and they kept their ordinary lives.

However, women had it differently. The philosophy of the clan was simple; if a woman has large breasts, she was promised fame, popularity, wealth and power. If you're at least of somewhat noble birth.

If a woman doesn't have an ample chest, she is looked down upon. She is equal to trash if not lower. Bottom-line, they are not even considered human. Having big breasts means everything, and this clan, the Manyuu clan, consisted of a well-organized and perfectly structured hierarchy around this philosophy that have held true reign over Japan. A clan that knew the secret arts of cutting a woman's breasts without cutting the flesh, thus reducing them in size for those that had been dishonoured or simply peasants that didn't deserve to wear such proud bosoms.

At least that's the world they used to know. These days, it's only a memory of how their land was usually ruled. The clan was still functional, but its power over the Shogun has been rendered non-existent.

**::::**

In a quiet village near the mountains, the renegade ninja from formerly the Manyuu clan, Chifusa Manyuu had taken up a temporary residence. It was a beautiful autumn day, the leaves of the trees now orange and yellow with the season's arrival, grey clouds dwindling in the sky above. The air was lightly clothed in a cold blanket, but the atmosphere remained calm and relaxing, as autumn days tend to do.

The inn Chifusa was taking shelter in was simple, but it offered a breath-taking view over the forest below, and the ocean in the horizon. It was a quiet little village, but nonetheless filled with life that had fortunately remained untouched by the law of the higher-class cities, and as a result breast-size didn't matter.

The raven-haired ninja sat on the floor, a small, low table with a single bottle of saké and a half-filled cup. Normally she didn't drink, but this was an occasion she felt she could treat herself with the nectar. It had been a whole year since she had managed to change their land for the better, and disrupting the chain of command in her former clan – with the Manyuu clan's hold over the Shogun gone, Chifusa had set out to give every woman a decent-sized chest, thanks to her mastering of the Breast-Flow Technique. At least, in a sense; she had mastered it well enough. Her road to perfect remained unfinished, but in the end she had managed to reduce the size of her own chest which was a literal weight off her shoulders.

She lifted her cup and took a sip. The liquid was cool on her tongue, as it swirled around the petite mouth before being gulped down with earnest. A faint breeze swept in from her open balcony, lifting up the ends of her black locks in its way and washing over her gentle face in its ethereal caress.

She was at peace.

She took another sip of the saké. It was a taste she still had to grow used to, but so far it was not too shabby. As the second mouthful of the wine slipped down her throat, she heard the wooden frame slide open – someone stepped into her room.

Chifusa didn't waste a second. The cup was clumsily flung back on the table as she reached underneath it, unsheathing her katana in a single, flawless motion. She pointed it at her intruder, ready to parry and strike that might have been unleashed.

However, it wasn't an enemy – or at least not to an extent. The person before her was a familiar face, and chances were that the person wouldn't be after her life anymore. Chifusa lowered her blade, confusion clear in her hazel eyes.

"Ouka-dono…?"

"So this is where you've been hiding, Chifusa-sama…" The woman said. Her name is Ouka Sayama, and she had a history with Chifusa dating back to when they were only children.

After all, Chifusa had, albeit accidentally, stolen her breasts in their match when Ouka was going to earn herself a chance to marry someone from the Manyuu main branch. Granted, their last encounter had left Ouka with her breasts returning to normal when Chifusa, once again accidentally, performed the Breast-Flow technique on her.

Standing tall at the threshold, Ouka was clad in the similar attire she had worn in their previous encounters; a pink kimono-top tied with a white sash, with black armguards and simple sandals and her usual white cloak that hid the bottom portion of her face.

Only her clear blue eyes were visible along with her long black hair that was still kept in a long ponytail.

But those eyes – they remained sharp, narrow yet not as cold as Chifusa had remembered them to be. They were softer now.

"… I wasn't hiding, Ouka-dono. I simply needed to be alone. This is my goal, and mine alone to bear."

"Your crusade you mean? I've heard. You're trying to give every woman in Japan a decent-sized chest." Her eyes averted Chifusa's for merely a second, but the action was nevertheless noticed by the renegade ninja. "So how is that working out for you, Chifusa-sama?"

"You can drop the honorific Ouka-dono. I disbanded from the Manyuu Clan long ago; I don't hold any position worthy of that title."

"Then I'll stop, on the condition that you'll drop mine." Ouka replied. Chifusa eyed her for a second, curiosity lingering in the look before she nodded.

"Very well, Ouka."

"We're agreed then, Chifusa."

Chifusa narrowed her eyes again. "Why are you here Ouka? Still not satisfied with your revenge despite that you've gotten your breasts back?" Slowly, Chifusa raised her sword at the woman, pondering why Ouka didn't do the same – her nodachi could easily give her an advantage in this situation.

"Indeed, you gave me back my breasts, but I would still have to hunt you down for the Manyuu Clan. Had it not been because you severed their seat of power."

"So, why are you here? How did you even find me?"

"I've been tracking you for a while now. But you seemed to be one step ahead of me until now when you finally settled. As to why…" Ouka's voice trailed off and her eyes – they once again averted from Chifusa's, something said ninja noticed yet again. It wasn't the fact that she averted her eyes that caught Chifusa's attention, but how she did it. It was her whole body-language, the way she seemingly shifter her weight from one leg to the other, how her whole head turned to the side, taking advantage of her cloak to cover her face.

It was disturbingly familiar.

"… May I join you for a cup of saké?"

"… Very well."

With the approval of her company, Ouka walked over to the small wooden table and immediately took on a seiza-position(1) while disrobing her cloak and weapon. With her face now clear, Chifusa took the opportunity to give it a glance as Ouka poured up her cup with saké.

It was slightly red. They still didn't look each other in the eyes either.

"As to why I am here…" Ouka said, still not looking at Chifusa. "There are a few reasons. One is that I am no longer in Muneyuki-sama's - …" She stopped herself. "Muneyuki's service."

"What?! You're not longer- what happened?" Chifusa said in surprise.

"…It was because of you, you know. With the Manyuu Clan no longer needed, or wanted in the new Shogun's reign, the clan have become pointless. Just like my service…"

Chifusa saw the sorrow in Ouka's eyes. This was no lie, and a slight sting of guilt struck the renegade ninja. "…I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise… It won't do me any good." She looked up from her lowered face. "Not your words anyway…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Ouka quickly replied, coldly. "I also left because of him. I don't know if you ever found out, but your brother… I loved him."

Chifusa didn't reply, but nodded whenever Ouka gave her a glance. The former body-guard took a sip from her cup as well, gulping down its contents in one swig and promptly filled it back up.

"I was very devoted to him… After all, he took me in, hiring me even though I at the time lacked breasts. He ignored the social status I was forced into and gave me a purpose to live… I owed him very much…"

She took another swig. "And yet I didn't mean anything to him. He never harboured the same regard I held for him… Long story short, I left once it was clear that I would only be his bodyguard, despite that it alone felt enough at first..."

Chifusa eyed Ouka warily, pouring some more saké into her cup before taking a light sip. While she was glad to hear that Ouka wasn't her enemy anymore, and grieved her that she suffered from heartbreak, there was something that didn't add up to her tale. It gnawed at the back of her head, and the answer simply didn't come to her. Against better judgement, Chifusa put down her cup and waited for Ouka to finish talking.

"Ouka, how does this relate to you looking for me? I… I still don't understand why you're here."

The silence that occurred after those last words could be best described as unearthly. Ouka had tensed up to the point that she barely moved, and once again were her eyes not meeting Chifusa's. Only the faint sound of the first few raindrops falling onto the world below could be heard.

Eventually, Ouka put her half-empty cup down on the small table. Her hands slowly balled up into clenched fists, trembling against the wooden surface.

Her blue eyes met Chifusa's hazel orbs. "I don't have a home anymore, Chifusa. The only place I had was with Muneyuki… And it's gone now. I don't have any hope left in that place… or him."

"Ouka… What are you saying?"

The former bodyguard slammed her fists on the table, her eyes now bursting with the same cold malice she had always directed at Chifusa. "Do you have to be so thick-headed?! I was once again alone Chifusa! Something YOU started all those years ago! When I lost what I thought was my last shred of hope, it was _you_ who came back in my head!"

The table was violently knocked aside, the bottle and cups now spread out on the carpeted floor along with the contents. Chifusa attempted for her sword but Ouka had already dashed over at her, pinning her down on the carpet with all her weight. The renegade ninja grunted out loud at the sudden impact, hazy eyes quickly meeting the widened orbs of her former(?) enemy.

The falling rain increased – it was now lightly pouring.

"It was you! You started it all! And yet… And yet in my time of sorrow, you came back as if as an answer!"

"O-Oi! Get off me Ouka!"

"No… Not until you realize what responsibility you have." Letting go of Chifusa's right arm, Ouka quickly grabbed it by the wrist and guided it towards her left breast, forcing Chifusa to grope the ample breast. It was as big as Chifusa remember it to have grown that day. The touch, even though it was through clothing didn't lessen the sensation – Ouka let out a quiet, involuntary whimper of delight as Chifusa was shocked into a paralysis. It was clear to her now what Ouka was on about.

"Chifusa…" Ouka gasped out, continuing to knead her breast through Chifusa's hand. "This is your own fault you know. So take responsibility… Before the others show up…"

"O-Others?" Chifusa stuttered. "Who else is- No, just let me go!"

"No…"

"Let me go Ouka! Snap out of-mmph!" Still gazing deeply into Ouka's clear blue eyes, the former bodyguard crashed down on her.

The rain was now violently falling down. A single roar of thunder echoed in the distance.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_(1) Seiza position means literally "proper sitting" and is a traditional formal way of sitting. It consists of the person first kneeling on the floor and folding their legs underneath their thighs as to rest their buttocks on their heels, followed by their ankles now are turned outwards so the tops of the feet are lowered in a V-shape. Look it up on wikipedia for further info and picture for reference._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Manyuu Hikenchou and its characters belong to the creator, writer and illustrator Hideki Yamada. GrimGrave does NOT own any of the franchise.

**Blades of Warriors, Hearts of Maidens**

_Chapter 2_

A few more bolts of thunder flashed by in the distance, seconds before the roars rolled down on the wind. The wind, while still tame, carried the frigidness that was befitting the season and the leaves of orange drifted away to destinations unknown.

The room became cold with its open balcony, but the chill fell on ignorant bodies. There was a single heat, forged in unison as Ouka kissed Chifusa with raw force – little to female gentleness lied within that kiss, at least to begin with as time allowed the kiss to turn gentler, but retained its fiery passion.

The renegade ninja felt her eyes betray her – the eyelids felt heavier, but she forced them open despite the lingering temptation.

Her mind was a mashed result of her wild thoughts. Ouka, her former enemy, was as of right now making out with her, claiming her lips before anyone else. Her hand was now forced to feeling the softness of Ouka's breast despite the clothing, a feeling that she had shied away from due to the implications of such intimacy between two females.

It was a behaviour Chifusa had dreadfully expected from Kaede, her loyal handmaiden that she had separated from for the sake of not wanting to burden her with the prolonged crusade. And now, here she was, forcefully locking lips with the one woman she had seen as a recurring enemy that would stop her no matter what.

But her words, crude as they may have been, were still true. As Ouka continued her oral advance and forced breast-grope, Chifusa allowed what part of her mind that remained unoccupied by her former enemy to think. What Ouka had said, her reasoning for being here and her behaviour, it all made sense. If Chifusa had not accidentally stolen Ouka's breasts that day when they were children, she wouldn't have been cast out from her own family and eventually meet up with Muneyuki who in the end broke Ouka's heart. There would be no grudge; perhaps they wouldn't even know each other.

Funny thing that is, how one action years ago can have such dire results in the present.

She quickly turned her head aside, avoiding further kissing for a brief moment. Only now did she feel the coldness of the room that the weather had provided. "O-Ouka, stop! I'm sorry that I-"

The ex-bodyguard's eyes snapped open, filled with animosity. "Don't apologize to me! Your words mean nothing! If you're going to apologize, then do so with your body! With… _My_ body! Let me be by your side, Chifusa! After all, this is all originally your fault!"

Chifusa's disarray rivalled the anger in Ouka's eyes. "By my side? W-What, you wish to be my handmaiden?"

"Handmaiden, bodyguard, servant, call it what you want! You brought me into this situation, now make amends! … Preferably, as I said… with our bodies, Chifusa…"

"Ouka wait-"

Ouka's lips crashed down on hers again, the lingering aroma of saké mixed with the taste that was entirely Ouka's invaded Chifusa's pried open mouth. The deep kiss was bold, but not unprofessional as Chifusa had expected it to be; Ouka poured all her womanliness into it, that much was clear, but it didn't change the fact it was forced upon the renegade ninja, who also had to feel her former enemy's clothed breast in the palm of her hand.

It felt hot. Despite the frigid winds of autumn blowing in, her body had the sensation of being set aflame, despite that Chifusa's choice of clothing wouldn't provide enough heat alone. A simple kimono, decorated with the colour of red.

And yet her whole body burned with warmth like a breathing motion, filling her up from within as Ouka kissed her, time and time.

Her lips were soft. A touch of silk against her own wetted brinks.

And her tongue, so fiery with its moist lashes against Chifusa's, it created sparks of want, an acceptance within the renegade ninja. In her moment of doubt and heat, Ouka pulled away, panting with a heavy breath of desire.

Their eyes met, equally hazy and struck with a carnal daze. "Don't make me beg for it, Chifusa… I've taken enough pain from grovelling, I'm sick of it. But…"

She paused. In that brief pause, even if she tried to hide her eyes Chifusa could clearly see it. It stuck her like an arrow to the chest.

In Ouka's eyes lied compassion.

"Please… don't reject me as well… At least let me remain by your side, Chifusa."

Chifusa stared back at Ouka from the floor, an unreadable looking lingering in her eyes. She lied there, warm with emotions that whirled around in her head, aching to be released. She looked back at the compassionate eyes of Ouka, repeating her words like a mantra in her mind as they sunk in. Her hand twitched occasionally, squeezing the breast unintentionally thus provoking a light moan escaping the raven-haired ex-bodyguard's throat. It felt good massaging it, and the hotness of their shared kisses was still coating Chifusa's lightly swollen lips.

It felt good.

The general idea of going _that_ mile with Ouka Sayama though, of all people, was still a weird thought – not unwelcomed, but weird. Stranger things had happened though, and the sensation she had felt, albeit forced, was pleasant – the frigid wind caressed her face, and she felt the chill crawl through her clothes. The need for warmth dawned on her, instinctively drawing her eyes towards the slick lips that belonged to her former enemy.

Would having Ouka as a handmaiden be a bad idea? She wasn't lying, and she had had ample opportunities to kill her right here. It would be a betrayal to Kaede though, if she was to ever find Chifusa again that is. Perhaps the bad idea lied with Chifusa's decision to escape while Kaede was asleep and continue on her own?

But would Ouka have managed to corner Chifusa like this if Kaede had been with her?

She would've missed out on that warmth. The touch of Ouka's lips against hers, a woman's lips kissing her.

Her mind felt blank at the thought of it, the feeling of another woman being this intimate with her – it was different from when Kaede tried to smother her, which always came off as an annoyance. Ouka had been forceful, but compassionate. There was a difference between them, and Ouka gave her pause.

"Ouka."

Ouka looked back at Chifusa with an expression that exposed her anticipation. "Chifusa?"

"You may be my handmaiden."

The expression on Ouka's face drastically changed, her usual stoic and cold face was now sporting a smile. The first genuine smile Chifusa had ever seen on Ouka, a sight that was appalling and beautiful at the same time.

Ouka was _smiling_ at Chifusa. A pure, innocent and genuine smile, untouched by any malice or ill-intent.

As of that moment, Chifusa thought it was one of the most beautiful things in the world.

"Then, Chifusa-sama… What would you have me do?"

Chifusa's stare was hard to read. She didn't even know herself what she wanted to do at this point – though there was the tempting choice that Ouka no doubt was hoping for, but despite the temptation, Chifusa decided to ask the question.

"Who are the others you mentioned, Ouka?"

Ouka's gaze narrowed. Definitely not what she had hoped for.

"Let's just say that you are popular, Chifusa-sama. And that those people… you've met them before."

Chifusa returned the narrowed gaze at Ouka. "And their motives-"

"Are the same as mine."

_´What have I been dragged into…´_ The renegade ninja thought bitterly. "So what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"I can't decide that for you… as much as I really want to." Ouka replied sternly. "However…" Her features softened considerably as her lips curled into a light grin. "Allow me to warm you up, Chifusa-sama."

Before Chifusa could stutter forth a single word, Ouka descended on her once again, her fiery lips catching hers in a similar manner like before. The warmth spread itself through Chifusa's body at rapid speed, dispelling the cold of the autumn winds and replacing it with the hotness of intimacy.

It felt so good.

Ouka pulled away, a mere inch or two between them. Their breaths caressed their faces with each exhale. "Chifusa-sama…May I…?"

No words came out of Chifusa's mouth, but the question was silently asked in her hazy eyes. Ouka appeared to understand, or just thought ahead, but her hold of Chifusa's wrist was gone, only for Ouka to loosen up her sash. As it fell silently to the floor, so did her kimono-top slide down her graceful shoulders, revealing her restored, ample breasts. Their rosy-pink buds were stiffened and petite, perfectly placed on the round globes that heaved with every breath.

In the moment, Chifusa couldn't tear her eyes away. It was captivating.

_She_ was captivating.

"Chifusa-sama…"

She began undoing Chifusa's sash. They knew well what would happen once it came loose.

Chifusa could stop it. This was the last minute.

And yet she didn't move, nor did her throat attempt to make a sound. The sash was discarded, and her kimono was wide open, exposing her own voluptuous breasts to the air of cold and warmth. They had shrunken quite a bit, but they remained ever so round and full, bigger than Ouka's. An ample C, or perhaps a slightly bigger B. Ouka seemed nonetheless equally captivated by their firmness, as Chifusa was to hers.

Ouka descended back down, kissing Chifusa lightly on her lips before parting, her hands hovering over the globes of flesh, silently asking the question with a look in her eyes that screamed of want.

Chifusa nodded.

And Ouka went in. her touch was as hot as her kisses, skilfully massaging Chifusa's breasts with pleasurable fingers, pleasure that jolted through her chest and coursed through her body with each motion. The sensation was indescribable.

And Chifusa welcomed it with open arms. It felt good.

Ouka dove back down and kissed her, taken aback when Chifusa buried her fingers in the long raven-locks of Ouka's hair and undid her ponytail, allowing the hair to cascade while keeping her head in place for a second kiss. In their light throes of passion, they moaned together. Warm breaths washing over each other's features.

She reached up for Ouka's breast, the same one she had touched through clothes, and cradled it with roughness that seemed to do the trick. She played with the rosy nipple and Ouka moaned into her mouth, a muffled sound that enticed Chifusa to her own surprise. To hear her former enemy cry out like this because of the simplest thing like a touch, Chifusa didn't know what to do of it.

But she wanted to hear more of it. That wonderful sound, mixed with her own in a heat that was so overwhelming, so overpowering, and foreign that it almost felt scary.

It was then that Ouka withdrew from Chifusa's glistened lips, a nipple taking their place in her mouth to which she eagerly suckled on, triggering a sensation that made the renegade ninja arch her back against her new handmaiden with a startled moan. Ouka's tongue lapped playfully at the bud, sucking on is occasionally and keeping herself occupied whilst her other hand trailed down the warm skin towards Chifusa's lower body.

She could feel Chifusa's body tense up, most likely in a startle, but she didn't need to ask permission; the look in her eyes, and the mutual touch they shared was answer enough. Rubbing past the small tuft of black hair, Ouka's fingers met the liquid warmth of Chifusa's core, her slick heat that the bodyguard's fingers dipped into. In the vague light of the rainy autumn day, they still glistened with a dim sparkle as Ouka held the hand up for her to see.

A single droplet trailed from her index-finger down to the wrist.

She looked down at Chifusa's panting form on the floor. Her kimono-top was opened up and spread out, her hair was as well with lastly her underwear sporting a small patch of soaked fabric. Her body was awe striking; pale, flawless, with wide hips for someone of her age, perfectly thick thighs, it was a body that held beauty, strength, agility and a voluptuous form. Her face was flushed red, and no doubt was Ouka's the same.

She let her kimono-top slide completely off her arms, looming over Chifusa with a firm look in her eyes, the firmness of determination. She wanted this.

And so did Chifusa.

"Ouka…" She said breathlessly. "You have my consent…"

"Chifusa-sama…"

Without hesitation, Ouka dove back in at the entrance of the slick heat, coating her fingers in the sheen of liquid as Chifusa bucked her hips towards the course of pleasure, much to Ouka's delight. Looming above the renegade ninja once more, the raven-haired bodyguard suckled on the other nipple as she thrust a single finger into Chifusa's honey pot. It tore through with a single piercing ache, which quickly drowned in the amount of pleasure that followed, further coating Ouka's finger as she worked her magic.

Chifusa arched her back further as best as she could, scratching Ouka's back in the process of her throes. Ouka caressed the soft flesh and gently bit the exposed nipple as she added a second finger in her motion into the wet passage, increasing her rhythm perfectly with Chifusa's bucking hips.

"You're so wet, Chifusa-sama…"

"O-Ouka…!" Chifusa cried out. "D-don't stop-"

"I've got you covered, Chifusa-sama…"

The fingers thrust at a rapid pace, curling inside against the fleshy interior of the slick heat, reaching deeper. Chifusa's body jerked in response to the sensation; she could feel it. It was close.

Ouka quickly slid in a third finger, thrusting with matching rhythm to help Chifusa feel the pleasure that shot through her body. Curling the fingers up, Ouka leapt down and suckled on the petite bud that was Chifusa's clitoris, licking with vigorously until Chifusa cried out, riding the wave of climactic high.

Her cry was drowned in the downpour outside.

**::::::**

"M-my apologies…" Chifusa said with a blush. "It got all over your face…"

Ouka sported a light smile as she dried herself off. "It caught me by surprise, but it's no big deal…. I could get used to your taste, Chifusa-sama."

"Don't say such lewd things! It's embarrassing enough as it is…"

"My apologies…" Ouka replied, shoulders slumping down. "But I hope you understand now."

Chifusa threw her a cautious glance. "About what?"

"Your situation."

"… I think so. It's not like I… you know, disliked the… contact, we had. But Ouka, tell me this. Why now? And why me? And I'm not talking solely about you, but the others as well…"

Ouka eyed Chifusa for a moment before she ultimately looked away, pondering. The minutes slowly passed, but Chifusa remained quiet for the sole purpose of letting Ouka muse until the latter looked back.

"I don't know for sure. Maybe because you're more or less… A hero? An icon? Maybe you should ask them."

"Ask them? Are they even here?"

"Who knows." Ouka replied plainly, before she smiled at her new mistress. "But at least I found you first. And serve as your handmaiden… I'm content for now."

The ninja arched an eyebrow in her puzzlement. "For now?" Her handmaiden smirked back.

"We'll see how I… and you, feel tonight, Chifusa-sama…"

As Ouka continued to snicker over the situation, Chifusa hurried to get clothed – not in her kimono, but her actual clothes that she always wore. A walk in the rain would probably help her cool her blushed head off.

"Don't catch a cold now."

**::::::**

The wind remained merciless as she walked the humble streets of the village, a few people walking past her in the opposite direction as Chifusa hid under bamboo-umbrella. The rain continued to pour down, sheens of water covered the few leaves that still clung to the branches of the trees, turning the once hard ground into soft mud and pummelling down from the buildings.

The scent of rain filled her nostrils, doing little to cool her down or calm her head as she walked aimlessly around the village. It still felt surreal to her.

She sighed, deeply and prolonged. Now that she had, to a lesser extent, come to her senses with the fresh air it felt weird to be in her position. Up until just a little while ago, she had endured the life of solitude, to constantly be traveling and never settling down for long. A harsh adaption, but one she easily got used to.

So why was Ouka, amongst the unknown others, making her feel so chained for the lack of a better word?

Was it that bad of a feeling to know you were highly wanted, and on a romantic level nonetheless?

The wind cut to her bones. Having almost walked an entire lap around the village, Chifusa figured it was better to just walk back to the inn and do the thinking there were it was warm and cozy.

Having Ouka snuggled up to her from behind, with no clothes between them-

Wait what?

She slapped her cheeks, a light but stinging sensation residing on them now as she tried to shake the odd scenarios and images out of her head.

_´Why am I even thinking of such lewd-´_

"You shouldn't slap yourself like that, girl."

Startled, Chifusa quickly spun around to face the source of the familiar voice. Upon doing so, her eyes widened at the surprise.

Clad in a simple green and red kimono under her ordinary bamboo umbrella, a slightly taller woman stood before the renegade ninja. A white headband kept her hair back from falling over her light-brown eyes with tanned skin clearly visible on the patched of exposed skin. She grinned at Chifusa with a wink, amused by the baffled face the ninja was giving her.

"It's been a while Chifusa… I was kind of hoping you would come visit us again in Matsue village…"

"Oiso-san…" Chifusa managed to say. "What are you doing here- … Are you one of "the others" Ouka mentioned…?"

The woman, now known as Oiso, pouted. It was almost adorable. "So that girl found you first huh… No matter, I won't back down." Her lips formed a grin, a grin that grew wider as she stepped up to the renegade ninja. "After all, third time's a charm…"

"W-what third time-"

Oiso's umbrella fell to the muddy ground, dirt and rain covering it as the diver took the last step that covered the distance between them, and pulled Chifusa in for a kiss.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
